A Warner's Night at The Ballroom
by Reggie Jackson
Summary: The Warner's are heading out for a late night concert to see a famous music star. Dot is starstruck and hopes to get an autograph,while her brothers are peeved and hope to get customary earmuffs. It's supposed to be a simple family outing for the Warner trio. But of course, things are never simple with these three.
1. Long Time No Visit

**Hey guys, I'm back! Hope you all are having a great summer so far! I do not own the Animaniacs, they belong to Warner Bros./ Steven Spielberg. And if I did, I'd probably be rich man! But now, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Long Time No Visit

"Hurry up you guys! I want to leave while I'm still young and cute looking!" Dot tapped her foot impatiently.

"Hold your horse's sis! We're coming!" said Wakko as he struggled to tie his red bow-tie correctly. The tie's excess slack had already wrapped around one of arms. He donned a simple gray plaid suit with white tennis shoes.

"Besides, I think men like Giovanni will like girls with wrinkles. Makes them look more distinguished" Yakko retorted wearing an all-black tux. Dot glared at her older brother's remark. Wakko, who was still struggling with his tie, now had accidentally tied both his arms together.

It was barely half past 11 on a Saturday night as the Warners were getting themselves dressed for the big event. A famous toon star by the name of Giovanni Jones would be performing in Burbank tonight. The celebrity was an accomplished singer and entertainer. He had already become two things in the Warner sibling's household; a new heart-throb to Dot, and generator of annoyance to her brothers. She was obsessed to the point to where she wasn't acting like her normal self. When Dot wasn't talking about him, his music was always played constantly. When they found out he was coming to their hometown and that Dot found special seats, they nearly gagged in shock.

"Ah I'm just kidding sibs. Your fine, but don't you think you've gone overboard on the dress attire?" Yakko added as he untangled Wakko, who had completely bound his legs and arms together with his own tie. Dot had on her finest dress, a sparkling pink gown complete with a rose in her head, five long necklaces draped around her shoulders, and shiny white stilettos that made her seem five inches taller.

"No" was her simple answer. "I have to look good for my dream hunk!"

"I thought Bret Michaels was your dream hunk" Wakko answered, finally free from his bow tie.

"Ah he's just an old rock star, Giovanni is a distinguished gentleman" she sighed dreamily.

"So is Ben Stein" Yakko said flatly. Dot ignored his comment as they quietly climbed down their water tower and ran across the movie lot. Ralph, the security guard was snoring inside the booth at the front gate. While they easily could have just hopped the gate, the trio morphed into gelatinous goo around it before changing back to normal.

"Was that really necessary?" Dot asked aloud.

Nah, but when have we ever cared about that? Randomness is one of our key personality traits." Yakko answered. Loud whistles and noises came out of nowhere as Wakko held up as blinking sign in his hands that read "Randomness".

"And that's the secret word for today kids!" he said aloud.

The two other siblings looked at each other with a deadpan face as they uttered in unison "Dated reference"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist" Wakko giggled.

"Come on we're going to be late!" Dot waved her hand as they ran across the street.

"Do you remember the way Yakko?" asked Wakko.

"Sure, hasn't been _that _long since we've been there" his brother replied.

The trio traveled at least 3 blocks away from the studio. They stopped in rear of a closed hotel, The Madoff Hysteria. The Warner's looked around for a few seconds before they realized that no one else was around. The only light visible in the back was a dim neon sign above a door. All along the side of the door was a cluster of different types of locks; door locks, padlocks, and even combination locks.

"Ooh nice decorations! I think this is very popular decor among IRS evaders" Yakko playfully jutted his thumbs at the locks.

While this would have been a confusing inaccessible door to the regular public, it was actually quite simple for the Warners. Yakko came forward and rhythmically knocked on the door, "_Shave and haircut_". The "_two bits_" knocks responded a second later. The door opened up to a dark void; no one was inside to greet them as the excited trio walked in. As soon as they were inside, they shut the door behind them, putting them in complete darkness.

"Ow! Wakko, your feet are huge! Watch it!" Dot complained.

" But your shoes are huge! _You_ watch it!" Wakko snapped back.

After a several more seconds of walking, they reached their destination. An enormous arch slowly manifested out of the darkness. Yellow and blue lights decorated the sides of the arch. On top of the arch, a sparkling red sign spelled out name of their location, the Moonrise Comic Strip.

It was one of Burbank's well-kept secrets. Underneath the city grounds was a 2 mile long entertainment district; one specifically designed for toons. The only way you found out about it was from word of mouth from another toon, or a knowledgeable Burbank native.

"Well, looks like it hasn't changed much since our last visit." Yakko stated aloud as he and the others hopped around.

It had been a while since they had ever been to this place. Having a TV show and constant traveling kind of got in the way of doing that. Plus it didn't help that the last time they were there they were almost banned after a disastrous incident involving Wakko after he consumed 2 cups of espresso and 3 pounds of licorice.

Several night clubs, concert venues, gift shops, and restaurants lined each side of the street. Billboard signs and marquees crowded above the tall buildings. Despite being underground in the middle of the night, the thousands of lights made it seem to be bright as day. Neon signs of famous cartoon characters such as Bunny, Mickey Mouse, and Betty Boop decorated every other building. Cartoons from all backgrounds, Warner Brothers, Disney, MGM, Hanna-Barbera, and many more busily commuted in the street. Many walked, but a few cyclists and cars could be spotted in the crowded streets. Picture a cartoonized version of Hollywood's Sunset strip, only with less drugs and prostitution.

"Come on! Can't we stop by the Big Billy's Belly Buffet? I sure they'll let me in now." Wakko complained pointing at a restaurant on the far left. Dot rolled her eyes at his comment.

"After that licorice incident, I doubt it. Besides, you two promised that you come along with me so you could help me get Giovanni's autograph" she responded pointing a finger at both of them.

"That was so you would stop talking about Giovanni! Can't we just…?" Yakko covered his brothers mouth before he could say anymore.

"Ah-ah-ah! Wakko, it's our responsibility as older brothers to follow through with promises no matter how constricting or painful they are!" He stated proudly.

"Thank you" Dot answered sweetly before smirking at her younger brother.

Yakko quickly leaned close to Wakko's ear. "Although personally, I'd rather sit in at Ink and Paint Club. Jessica Rabbit…" he muttered guilty underneath his breath before letting out a playful growl which made Wakko chuckle.

"Boys..." Dot muttered as the trio continued on.

After several minutes of brief sightseeing, the Warners found the main venue where Giovanni would be performing at, the Dodo- A-Go-Go. The venue consisted of an enormous green dome complete with a spinning Warner Bros. Dodo bird head on top. Several spotlights glowed at the base of the building. The Warners knew from past visits that all the top toon celebrities performed at this particular venue. Several toons crowded around the entrance, making it almost impossible to get close. Yakko pulled Dot and Wakko and back as they attempted to wrestle through the crowd using crowbars.

"No need, I got this" he reassured. He then pointed towards a skinny dog toon rolling a moving cart filled with stuffed animals. "Look, the Bugs Bunny plushies are 60 percent off!" he shouted dramatically. A good chunk of crowd members ran away from the entrance, leaving a gap big enough for the Warners to get through to the glass double doors. The poor dog was consumed in a mob of eager customers.

"Works every time" He added slyly. "Why can't all admittance's be this easy?"

"Well come on guys! Giovanni awaits!" Dot chirped as she ran inside giggling uncontrollably as her brothers just stood at the doors.

"I have a feeling this going to be long night" Yakko said exasperated.

"Is she possessed?" Wakko asked fearfully.

"Nope she just has a bad case of fan girl-itis, a big epidemic among little sisters" Yakko answered.

"I heard that!" The two brothers chuckled at their sister's response as they ran inside.

**Looks like it's going to be an eventful night for the Warner Brothers and their fan girl-itis stricken Warner Sister. Want to know what happens next? Stay tuned to find out!**


	2. Close Encounters of The Vain Kind

Chapter 2: Close Encounters of the Vain Kind

The Do Do a Go Go was more extravagant on the inside than on the outside. Upon first entry it was easy notice the inside had a tropical themed decor. The walls were painted in an abstract mixture of emerald and blue-green. Swirling brown columns lined up each wall with palm tree fronds jutting out from the top and bottom. Paintings with the likeness of Dali and Kandinsky decorated the walls with no particular rhyme or reason. Yellow lights shaped as glass spheres hung down from the ceiling. This bizarre building is often considered to be the most beautiful ones in the entire Moonrise Strip.

"You guys see him yet? Let's look over there!" All of this however was completely unnoticed as Dot hastily grabbed her brothers by the arms as they busily searched for Giovanni throughout the main lobby. "He's got to be here, all the biggest stars come here!"

"Slow down! My arm can't take it anymore!" Wakko complained as his arm had already been stretched twice its normal length.

"Yeah Dot, he's probably not even here yet." Yakko added, finally managing to slow her down. "Besides he's a celebrity, you don't just see people like him walking through the front…" His statement was cut off by the sight of Dot's tongue drooping down to her feet while her black eyes became as big as saucers. Her brothers were about to wonder if she just had a sudden lobotomy until they looked in her direction.

It was none other than Giovanni Jones himself. The singer was proudly coming through the front entrance amidst the chaos of several camera flashes and rabid fans held back by bodyguards. As he pushed open the glass doors, the sounds of screaming fan girls could be heard from outside.

"He's even more magnificent in person!" Dot swooned.

"Girls..." Both brothers sighed.

His appearance struck the attention of her brothers as they began to noticed something oddly familiar about him. Up until now, they didn't really know what he looked like. They figured they must have missed out on that detail in the process of drowning out Dot's incessant chatting about him.

Pudgy and heavyset, the man confidently strutted towards them with his chest puffed up. His regal attire consisted of an all-black suit, pink shirt, and red bow tie and cummerbund. He lightly rustled his blond hair, stylized in a large comb over haircut.

"I've seen him before, he was in that Bugs Bunny cartoon wasn't he?" Wakko whispered in realization to his older brother.

"Long Haired Hare? Yep, and he looks just as pompous and bloated as I thought he would be" Yakko answered. He winced as he felt a jab in his shoulder.

"Quit being so judgmental and back up a bit!" Dot scolded. "I'm going to get his attention"

"By swooning and fainting until you fall to ity bity pieces?" Wakko asked.

"Nope, I'm going for a more subtle approach. I have to be poised, refined. I'm not some crazed fangirl."

"Look who's the pot calling the kettle black" Yakko muttered as Giovanni was quickly getting closer to them. Dot hastily put on red lipstick before posing, putting her hands on her hips with her right leg pointed out.

"Hello sir, how do you do?" she stated eloquently while doing a curtsey.

The man coldly passed by her and her siblings without bothering to pass a second glance, and headed straight toward a large mirror at the far end of the lobby. Dot's smile faltered bit before it returned with a deep sigh. Her brothers' smiles on the other hand, had vanished entirely.

"I don't think it's working Dot" Wakko commented, tapping her shoulder.

"Ah, He's one of the strong silent types" Dot sighed not taking her eyes off him. Giovanni was still at the mirror adjusting his bow tie.

"Really, he seems more like the vain shallow types" Yakko retorted, crossing his arms. Dot ignored his comment as her eyes turned to red hearts. For her, this was a dream come true.

"I can't believe he's actually here! I think I'm getting light-headed." Dot swooned as she literally began to float off the ground, but only scaled a few inches until her drooping necklaces anchored her back down. "Well almost…" she strained.

"Remember that conversation we had earlier about you going overboard on your attire?" Yakko joked as Wakko giggled.

"Fine! I gotta go freshen up anyway. In the meantime, see if you can get his autograph for me!" she called out as she ran off to find the nearest restroom.

"Will do!" Both of her brothers called back. They turned around to see that Giovanni was no longer preening in front of the mirror. Instead, he was already heading towards the entrance of the building's mini restaurant.

"Alright little brother, after the fat opera singer!" Yakko called out as the two of them followed right behind the singer. They barely made a few feet inside as they bounced into the belly of a large bouncer at the entrance. Both of them dizzily looked up as the large scowling man towered above them. The small amount of fat in his gut was compensated by the large amount muscles in his hairy arms. A name tag on his red suit jacket revealed that his name was Paul.

"This is a private section. No one gets in without a pass" the bouncer answered in a deep guttural voice. Yakko winked to his brother before he spun around briefly. His normal black tux changed into a red and white striped suit.

"Well sir I got an offer you can't refuse. We've got more than what you're asking for!" Yakko exclaimed as a salesman.

"What are you offering?" Paul smirked crossing his arms.

"We have all sorts of passes; bus passes, hall passes, city passes, and basketball passes!" His brother assisted by shoving a variety of passes, along with a basketball into the bouncer's face. "I'm pretty sure any these will count as ready substitute?" The man narrowed his eyes at the Warners as he held the passes in one hand, and spun the basketball on his finger in the other one.

"Let's see, already got a car, I ain't no student late for class, don't need a pass for a city I already live in, and I'm not a basketball fan. Got anything else?" Yakko stood dumbfounded at his response; it wasn't the usual response he got from that bit.

"Uh… Sure there's still room to make an exchange?" he spoke innocently. The bouncer ripped off his suit, revealing his normal suit underneath, and grabbed both him and Wakko by the back of their necks.

"Sure! You can exchange this for a free pass, outta here!" he commanded as he lifted his leg up to kick them out.

"Hey, is anyone in your family a security guard?" Wakko asked innocently just before the man's foot made contact with their tails.

"Huh? Yeah, my brother Ralph, What's it to ya?" he asked, his scowl immediately vanishing.

"We know him! He's one of our special friends!" Wakko chirped as he pulled a picture out from underneath his shirt and gave it to him. It showed Ralph smiling while holding Warners in his arms inside a photo booth. What it didn't show was that it was taken just a second before an anvil flatted his head during one of their chases a few months back. Yakko noticed that Paul indeed looked awfully similar to Ralph except for a few details. The flabby face was spot on, except for the fact that it was completely clean-shaven and topped off with a thin tuff of black hair on his head. After a few seconds of looking at the picture, a goofy smile replaced the scowl on his now chuckling face. His sudden change in demeanor caught both of the brothers off guard, as they barely had time to escape the bone crushing bear hug he gave them.

"Aw, any guy who's a friend of my brother is okay in my book!" he exclaimed happily as he let them go. "Come right in!" He stood off to the side and motioned them to come inside. Wakko slyly arched his eyebrows at Yakko who returned with a confused blank stare.

"Maybe I should let you become the wise cracking talker more often, I think I'm losing my touch" said Yakko.

The small restaurant was empty except for Giovanni, who was sitting at a table by himself. Several plates of food overcrowded the entire table while he multi tasked reading sheet music and munching on a slab of steak on fork in his right hand.

"_Largo al factotum della città Largo_…" he sang with clear tenor voice before taking another bite. The next line was unintelligible as his mouth was full. He picked up a glass of water from the table and immediately noticed the distorted image of Wakko's smiling face in the glass.

"Watcha reading?" Wakko asked startling Giovanni. A spray of water from Giovanni's mouth came afterwards in which Wakko successfully dodged.

"Slappy Squirrel would be proud. He knows how to do a spit take." Yakko commented, jutting his thumb at the singer.

"What the…?! Who are you?" Giovanni sputtered, his voice was surprisingly harsh. Yakko and Wakko jumped on the table.

"Wer'e the Warner brothers!" both cheered. Their smiles disappeared for a moment.

"Feels naked without Dot here" Wakko commented.

"Easy for you to say, you don't wear pants" Yakko responded. Giovanni did not seem impressed.

"Oh yeah, your two of those three little Mickey Mouse rejects from earlier. What do you want?" Giovanni sneered as he busily glanced at his sheet music. Both Yakko and Wakko just looked at each other with a brief scowl on their faces.

"I like this guy, don't you?" Wakko shook his head at his older brother's question.

"Well we wanted to ask a few questions about a big celebrity like you" he explained with a cheerful smile, hiding his offense at Giovanni's not so nice complement.

"Of course you do, Sure, go on" Giovanni responded smugly as he reclined into his chair with his feet propped on the table. "What do you wish to ask me?"

"How was being opera singer working out for you?" Wakko asked. Giovanni, who seemed pleased to answer, began to open his mouth.

"Do you know our sister is a fan of you?" Yakko interrupted, cutting him off.

"What was it like hitting the big time?" Wakko interrupted again. At this point, Giovanni barely had time to speak as Yakko and Wakko continued to rapidly alternate in asking questions.

"Are you aware that most of your fan base consists of rabid young girls?"

"How are you really able to hold those long notes? Is breath control or is just gas?" Giovanni's smile began to disappear at this point.

"What was it like going head to head with Bugs Bunny?" The singer's faltering smile was turning into a full on glare.

"Did you know that comb over is really what's left of your hair running away from your head?"

"Does the head chef know you raided the kitchen?" Giovanni was completely furious now.

"Are you going to eat that?" Wakko asked pointing at the steak. When Giovanni turned towards his steak, Wakko gulped down his sheet music when he wasn't pay attention.

"Hey! That sheet music contained half the songs I needed to sing tonight!" he growled in frustration.

"Does that mean you'll have to cut the show in half? All right!" Yakko cheered.

"You two got some nerve! Where do you two get off talking to me like that?" Giovanni complained as he got up from his chair.

"Normally wed get off at the corner Warner Boulevard and Hollywood Way, Everyone's fair game at that point." Yakko joked before Giovanni grabbed him by the ears.

"Don't you realize you are insulting the great Giovanni Jones?!" the singer responded offended, putting a prideful emphasis on his name.

"No, but do you realize my brother is using you as a napkin?" Yakko answered, pointing down towards his brother. Giovanni looked down to see Wakko had already eaten the rest of the food on the table and had grabbed a hold of the napkin tucked into his shirt, but accidentally started wiping his face into his belly.

"Oops" Wakko uttered, slightly embarrassed of his mistake. Giovanni gasped at the large stain shaped as Wakko's face imprinted on him.

"Oh great! Now I have to change out my cummerbund!" he complained angrily.

"They make them in your size?" Yakko asked jokingly.

"Who, do you think you are?" he seethed through clenched teeth. The Warners could have sworn they saw Giovanni's hair spike up.

"Aw, no fair we were going to ask you that first!" Wakko whined.

"We were hoping you'd say that you're a pompous pudgy blowhard!" Yakko added, reaching out and honking Giovanni's nose.

"Why you..!" he angrily began to rant before pausing briefly to regain his composure. He smoothed his hair back down. "Ah you little pests aren't worth my time, I've got show I still need to get ready for" he explained, still peeved but with none of the fire from earlier.

"So beat it! I still have a G note I need to work on"

"What's a G note?" Wakko asked scratching his cap. Giovanni answered his question with a malicious smile as he took out a megaphone and bellowed out one long note. The force of the amplified note was so strong; it sent both Yakko and Wakko flying across restaurant and out the door. Yakko landed flat on his face while Wakko landed on his bottom.

"Hey, tell Ralph I said hi!" Paul called out behind them, who seemed completely oblivious about what happened inside.

"I don't get it, _that's_ the gentleman Dot's so crazy about?" Wakko asked while rubbing his ears.

"Tell me about it, if he's a gentleman then I'm Princess Jasmine's masseur, who unfortunately I'm not" Yakko answered as he brushed himself off.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" a familiar voice called out to them. It was Dot running towards them, minus the necklaces and stilettos. "Turns out I really didn't need those necklaces, they made me look more desperate than classy"

"Good for you" Wakko muttered grumpily as he rubbed his bottom.

"Did you catch up with Giovanni, did he say anything about me, how does he look up close, did you even get his autograph?" she asked excitedly, grabbing her older brother by the chest.

"Uhh…" Yakko began to speak; as he and his brother realized they had completely forgotten the reason they went to find Giovanni in the first place. Plus he seemed unsure on how to explain to his sister that her idol turned out to be another one of their new "special friends". Dot seemed to figure this out as she let out an exasperated sigh.

"Boys, never count on them to do a girl's job" she complained.

An echoing gong sound roused their attention. All three of the Warners looked up towards a large cuckoo clock above them. Out of it popped a green dodo bird banging a gong twelve times.

"It's twelve o'clock! The show's about to start!" The bird announced before going back in. Several crowd members slowly started to flood inside the lobby.

"Come on you guys; let's go before our seats get taken!" Dot demanded grabbing both of their arms and dragging them out of the lobby.

"Is fan girl-itis permanent Yakko? asked Wakko.

"It better not be, I don't know if I can take another chapter of her swooning" Yakko responded worriedly.

**Looks like Yakko and Wakko got a taste of what Giovanni is really like while Dot is still hopelessly star struck. But it's not over yet, because in the next upcoming chapter, it's showtime!**


	3. Showtime!

Chapter 3: Showtime!

It wasn't very long until all but three of the four thousand seats inside the Go go a-dodo's Ballroom were filled.

"This is the last time I trust Minivera Mink in getting me seats" Dot commented bitterly as the Warners took their seats. Wakko sat in the middle while Dot sat on his left and Yakko on his right.

Needless to say, the Waners were not too thrilled with their "special seats". They were several rows away from the stage. The seats were very rough and uncomfortable. It didn't help that chattering fans surrounded them in every direction. Most of the members were either holding up posters proclaiming their love for Giovanni, or getting their cameras ready to snap pictures of him. While this didn't really annoy Dot, her brothers however were frantically searching through their hammer spaces for ear muffs. It also didn't help that the Warner brothers were still miffed at their encounter with the short-tempered singer earlier. When they had already told Dot about what they thought of him and what happened, she simply dismissed them as being jealous. This led to a brief argument between her and Wakko, and a very grumpy Yakko.

"It's good thing you know how to keep yourself occupied Wakko." Yakko spoke up, trying to change the subject. Before taking his seat, Wakko had already gotten an enormous pile of snacks from the concession stand. In it were items such as popcorn, nachos, hot dogs, jellybeans, and several other sweet and salty treats.

"I can't help if I get munchy attacks" Wakko stated as a matter of fact. The pile of snacks dangerously hovered directly over Dot and Yakko.

"Watch it with the food! This satin dress wasn't cheap you know" Dot warned.

"Considering how it looks on her, I think few stains would be an improvement" Wakko muttered jokingly to Yakko, who laughed in response. Both of them clammed up at the sight of a glaring Dot wielding a tray of nacho cheese, aimed directly at them.

"Can you repeat that sentence? I didn't catch that." Dot asked sweetly. Wakko's eyes grew briefly in alarm as he knew Dot had deadly good aim.

"Uh, It looks good you, Yakko those chips give me bowel movements" chattered quickly without thinking. Yakko simply stared at him in confusion while her sister reeled in disgust.

"I'm sorry I asked" Dot said regrettably.

"But that guy was a jerk to Bugs Bunny!" Wakko protested, continuing the argument on Giovanni that he and Dot had started earlier.

"So? So is Yosemite Sam and Wile E. Coyote, but you like them" Dot counteracted.

"That's different, their music doesn't give me a headache!" he complained.

"Oh come one! That was just a cartoon, and were not in a cartoon" Dot added dismissively.

"Uh, that's debatable..." Yakko cut in. Dot began to respond to his statement as the lights in the ballroom began to dim. Now there was complete darkness.

"Good eve, I say good evening everyone!" an off-screen southern voice announced, who the Warner's immediately recognized as Foghorn Leghorn's.

"I know that new Looney Tunes Show doesn't pay well but he doesn't have to resort to this" Yakko commented before Dot reached over and placed her hand over his mouth.

"It is my honor, and privilege to announce our special guest tonight; you've heard him on the radio, you're gonna hear him tonight, Please welcome, the one and only, Giovanni Jones!" On stage, a single white spotlight shone down on stage, illuminating the man against the dark background. From the Warner's perspective, he appeared to be as small as their red noses.

Within seconds, an ear-splitting choir of screaming fan girls resonated throughout the entire ballroom. Had the ballroom contained any windows or chandeliers, the audience would have been drenched in a shower of glass. Wakko and Yakko hastily covered their ears while Dot contributed to the crowd's wall of sound by giving a shrill scream of her own.

"My ears hurt Yakko" Wakko winced in pain as his head literally started pounding.

"Ah, it could have been worse. If we were at a Bieber concert our ears would have been completely liquidized." Yakko spoke over the cheering. After a few more seconds of crowd noise, Giovanni swiftly raised his right hand, silencing everyone in the ballroom. It was so quiet one could hear one of Wakko's jellybeans drop to the floor.

"So far this is the best part of the entire show" Yakko joked quietly. A few audience members around them responded with some harsh shushes.

"Geez, what are you guys, air pumps?" Yakko muttered before Dot clamped his mouth shut again. Everyone sat in silence for a few more seconds. The regally dressed singer slowly put his hand down as he turned to the conductor behind him.

"Maestro, theme music" he commanded smoothly, whose speaking voice was devoid of the harshness the Warner brothers experienced earlier. The conductor followed suit as he raised his hands as a signal to begin. The band swelled into a big crescendo accented by a bright trumpet solo. And then the show began…

What followed afterwards was probably the most entertaining yet frustrating one and a half hours the Warners had ever experienced. Giovanni certainly knew how to put on a show, aside from his wide vocal range, his concert also provided a laser and light show, a symphonic rock band consisting of the standard guitar, bass, drum, and keyboardist setup, along with a brass and string section. Giovanni also happened to be one of those artists that successfully managed to crossover between genres.

The song material ranged from classical operas, "_Rasori e pettini, lancette e forbici, al mio comando..."_

To romantic ballads, _"…With my heart in contempt, I should not see the light…"_

To high energy rock operas, "_…From sea to shining sea, we blast the mighty titans…"_

And even a few tweaked cover songs, _"I am the champion, my friends. And I'll keep on…"_

However there were a number of things that kept them from fully enjoying it. One reason was that since they were so far back, it was hard to hear as the ballroom did not have good acoustics. It didn't help that a surge of crowd noise would drown out the music every time Giovanni would occasionally take off his suit jacket only to put it back on.

The Warner brothers desperately kept searching for earplugs, as they literally already heard most of the songs over a million times in the water tower. But they had no such luck. Wakko even pulled out his gag bag in a futile attempt to find some. After a while, both brothers quickly noticed that Giovanni liked to show off constantly. Aside from his bombastic stage presence in which he pranced all over the stage, he would always sing loudly over the other musicians. One instance he did an improvised vocalization over the guitarist's solo. Other times he would give a side glare at the conductor behind him if the music's volume rose anywhere near the loudness of his own voice.

While Dot was enjoying the show far more than her brothers, she struggled to get close to the stage. Seeing her idol the size of a gerbil was not cutting it for her. Despite her best efforts, which included climbing over other crowd members, and even whacking a few of them with her mallet, she could not get a closer view of him.

"Thank you, thank you" Giovanni stated eloquently towards the cheering audience. He had just finished an extended 20 minute version of a 5 minute hit song called "To Be on Top". "For this next one, I'm going to need a lovely lady to assist me" Several hands rose up among the ecstatic audience. The man reached underneath his suit jacket and pulled out a single red rose. "All you have to do is catch…the rose" With that, he tossed the unsuspecting flower in the audience. The rose bounced in the air and to the sides as a rabid pit of fans scratched and clawed to get ahold of it.

"Forget piranhas, this is what bad guys need in their lairs" Yakko uttered, observing what was probably first time a flower had ever crowd surfed. Giovanni simply stood with a smug smile as he waited for the lucky fan to claim it.

"Wakko, give me your gag bag" Dot said anxiously.

"What? No way its mine!" Wakko responded defensively.

"Please, can I have it?" she pleaded, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Will you get rid of your Giovanni CD's if I do?" Wakko asked.

"Sure, this once in a life time moment is worth far more than a few CDs. Now come on!" Dot answered. Wakko handed her a small duffel bag in which Dot snatched hastily from his hands. She tossed a number of items from his bag such as anvils, licorice, mallets, and a swimming pool until she came across what she needed; a fishing pole. She stood atop of her seat and cast a line out towards the rose. At the end of the line was a small white-gloved hand that successfully manged to grab the rose. Dot excitedly reeled it back towards her before anyone else could grab it. She happily jumped up and down on her seat.

"Yes! I've got it. I've got it!" She squealed triumphantly, as she was quickly drawing the attention of everyone in the ballroom, Giovanni included.

"Ho!, who is that lovely woman I see out there?" Giovanni exclaimed as a large circular platform suspended by two chains, descended from the ceiling. He stepped aboard the platform and held on to both of the chains as it began to float away from the stage, and right towards the Warners.

"Brace for impact, an Unfriendly Floating Object is heading right for us!" Yakko joked dramatically as both him and Wakko put on military hard hats. A blue spotlight light followed right under the singer as he held out his hand with a warm smile. Dot grabbed on and was pulled on the platform. As the platform began to hover back towards the stage, Giovanni looked back as he noticed the Warner Brothers waving at him, Yakko with a sly smile and Wakko with his signature gookie face. He gave a brief glare before redirecting his attention towards the stage he was returning to. He got off first and helped Dot off, who still had the rose tightly gripped in her hand and cheerful smile plastered on her face.

"Hello fair maiden, how do you do?" he bowed gracefully.

"I'm so excited I don't care this thorny rose is piercing my hand!" Dot chirped ecstatically.

"What's your name?"

"It's Princess Angela Cont-"

"Short version sis!" She heard her older brother call out in the far back of the stage, another wave of shushes came afterwards.

"But you can call me Dot, heck you can call anytime or anything; except Dottie, or you'll die."

"Well now, what full song would you like to sing with me? Whatever you pick is entirely your choice" A few shrieks rose up from the audience at Giovanni's request.

"Oh! Oh! I know the perfect one, "Let You Shine"

"Ah, a ballad, a duet, a wonderful choice. Maestro…"

Long story short, it really wasn't much of a duet. Giovanni sang most of the lines and kept upstaging Dot. The only line Dot was able to sing was part of the chorus "…_To share your time, with our hearts sublime, to give me a chance to shine_…" And even then, her voice was drowned out by Giovanni dramatically bellowing into the mic. While Dot didn't mind this, she noticed that her choice of song had been shortened by a few verses. Meanwhile her brothers were busy cheering her on, while at the same time wanted to gag at how mushy the song sounded. As soon as the song ended, she jumped up and into her idol's arms.

"You're Welcome "said Giovanni with a self-satisfied smile; it disappeared when he struggled to shake her off as she had a very tight grip. "Please, would you…"

"Don't'! Lets just stay like this forever" Dot pleaded as she kissed his cheek.

"Ahem, excuse me for a moment, it's time for a brief intermission" he quickly uttered to the audience before walking off stage with Dot still in his arms. The rest of band followed suit as the curtain began to fall onstage.

"Come on, my older brother sibling sense is tingling that our sister will need us" Yakko explained as both him and Wakko got out of their seats and managed to find their way backstage. Meanwhile, Giovanni was still trying to pry Dot off of him as he walked into a backstage hallway. Dot placed the rose he gave her in her head so it would match the other one she already had.

"How did you know I look cute in red?" she swooned dreamily.

"I didn't, I just know it looks cuter on me." Giovanni scoffed. For the first time all night Dot's smile had disappeared from her face.

"Hey watch it! You may be good-looking but I'm the cute one around here." Dot answered offended.

"Whatever, Now please ,Get off!" he strained harshly.

"Could we try doing that song again, or sing another one? I know the song was supposed to have two extra verses" Dot pleaded innocently just before the singer finally manged to get her off him and back on the floor.

"Sorry, that was the abridged version. Time constraints. I'm sure you can understand" Giovanni replied harshly as he took out a picture from underneath his jacket and signed it before giving it to Dot.

"Now be a good girl and get lost. I have an audience to attend to" he added as he walked away from her and disappeared down the hallway. Her brothers appeared at her side a second later. It didn't take long for them to noticed her frowning.

"What's wrong Dot?" Wakko asked sympathetically.

"I don't understand..." Dot uttered softly. "He didn't have time to do a full five-minute ballad with me..."

"...But he had more than enough time to do a twenty-minute song all about himself" Yakko finished her sentence with his arms crossed. She looked down at the picture and gave a small smile. It was a glamour shot of Giovanni in a blue tux standing against a white background.

"Well at least I also got an autograph… What the…?!"

Dot was taken aback at what Giovanni had written on the picture. On the bottom right corner was his signature, but below that was an extra note; "To the 2nd cutest person I know , Dottie. She clenched her fists as both of her roses literally burst into flames before turning to ash.

Why that pompous overblown….! Dot yelled before her dialogue turned into a tirade of swearing and muttering that mimicked that of Yosemite Sam.

"That's the most wonderful thing I've heard all night" Yakko retorted sweetly as he held his hands up to his ears.

"Well what are we waiting for?, let's go get him!" Wakko exclaimed as he and Yakko took out enormous mallets that towered above their heads. Dot was about to do the same when the trio noticed a commotion going on at the end of the hallway, It was Giovanni in a heated argument with the conductor. The conductor angrily stormed towards a door with the singer follow right behind him.

"...Come on, please! I'll need you for the finale!" Giovanni pleaded.

"Bah! Find yourself another conductor! I quit!" the other man spat as he walked out and slammed the door shut. The distressed singer was left alone as he rustled his hair in frustration.

"What am I gonna do? I can't go on with the show without a conductor, I'm a performer not a musician!"

"Pop artists in a nutshell folks!" Yakko joked. Wakko emphasized his point by playing a short rimshot on a drum set that happened to be in the hallway. "Sibs, this convenient and almost contrived plot point just gave me a better idea! And Dot, I think you'll_ love_ this one!" Both of his younger turned towards him with excited smiles.

"Really? We'll spit it out already!" Dot chirped.

"Sorry I prefer to say it not spray it" Yakko joked. "Now all we really need is a wig" he added placing a pondering finger on his chin. Suddenly, Paul the bouncer the Warner brothers met earlier appeared right next to them.

"Need this?" Paul asked shoving a clothes rack filled with wigs in front of them. "Your welcome" he added before running off.

"Who was that?" Dot asked.

"New friend, I'll tell ya later" Yakko replied as he found what he was looking for, a puffy white wig. "Now huddle up guys, here's the plan..."

**Hope you all had a great Independence Day! I meant to have this up earlier, but kept postponing it due to other plans. Plus I somehow managed to erase most of my revisions twice on the Doc Manager. So I had to redo them all over again.**

**So what is their plan exactly? Well I'm not telling you, you'll have to find out next chapter. XD**


	4. The Finale Ain't Showbiz the Life

**It took awhile but the last chapter is here! Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 4: The Finale/ Ain't Showbiz the Life?

After a brief 10 minute intermission, the stage curtains had been raised. Giovanni, along with the rest of the band had returned to the stage. The singer bowed gracefully as he soaked in all the attention the cheering crowd gave him. He was much relived after managing to find himself a new conductor at the last-minute, who was actually was one of the Warner's in disguise…Dot.

"What? You readers thought Yakko would be doing this? I can't let him have all the fun!" Dot said aloud as she twirled one of the curls in the puffy white wig on her head. The evening gown she wore was replaced with an all black tux. She had Giovanni and the other band members fooled.

He raised his hand, once again silencing the audience. It was time for the show's grand finale.

"Maestro if, you will, theme music" Giovanni stated without looking behind him. A discordant cacophony erupted from the band, catching him off guard. He wildly turned around at the musical pandemonium that was a collage of guitar and keyboard noodling, out of tune brass and string sections, and a rhythm less rhythm section.

"Stop!" Giovanni demanded harshly. The music halted as soon as he spoke, despite the fact that it blared over his command. Giovanni chuckled lightly as he put his hands behind his back.

"Very funny maestro, but I clearly said theme _music._" Giovanni said politely. As he began to turn back around, the band started back up again. Only this time however, it was funky romp, more in veins of James Brown. Giovanni actually started dancing to it until he realized that this wasn't the correct theme either.

"Stop!" He stomped towards Dot as he forced a smile on his face. Dot placed her hand on her mouth as she tried not to laugh.

"Maestro, by _theme_ music, I mean music that introduces a certain performer" he strained through clenched teeth. This time Dot raised her hands as the band played an instrumental version of the Animaniacs theme song. Giovanni growled in frustration as he snatched the rod from Dot, stopping the music again. He could hear a few sparks of laughter in the audience behind him.

"Maestro what was that?! I don't even recognize that theme!" he whispered harshly.

"Well if you don't then you're in the wrong fan fiction pal" she muttered jokingly.

"I'm starting to wonder if I made the right choice hiring you"

"Hey you need me to finish this show for you don't you?" The singer rubbed his chin at Dot's truthful response.

"Well...yes"

"I'm just warming up , just setting the mood" Just after Dot's comment, the quiet crowd was starting to becoming more chatty and impatient. Giovanni noticed this as he looked over his head.

"The crowd is getting restless"

"Of course they are, cause you're not singing! We gotta put on a show, just go with what happens on stage and don't stop singing!"

Dot gave mischievous smile as she turned toward the band and raised her baton to give the signal to start. The band blared in an upbeat tune, louder than it had played earlier in the entire show. Giovanni glared at her as a signal to turn the music down, but Dot refused to comply, in fact the music actually got louder afterwards. He chose to ignore her defiance and decided to go on with the song.

_Everyday it is show time, I'm Living it up cause I'm in my prime_

He caught a glimpse of Yakko who suddenly appeared to the left of him holding up a sign that said "More like prime rib" while jutting a thumb at his gut.

_Do what I please without a care, who really says life ain't fair_

Giovanni, while still keeping a straight face, grabs the sign and breaks it in two on his knee.

_Where the heck is security, Showbiz is the life_

Two security bouncers ran up to catch Yakko; but Yakko nimbly hopped ahead of them, causing them to collide with each other, before he stage dived into the audience.

_Traveling all over from sea to sea, Visiting Paris and then Sydney_

Both Wakko and Yakko, who magically reappeared on stage, pass by and dump buckets of sea water at him. Afterwards, they make another pass with Wakko knocking him in the face with a long loaf of French bread, and Yakko sweeping him off his feet with a didgeridoo.

_"Hangin' out in acapulco, Far from the fans that make you lo-co" Hey señorita won't you come my way_

Yakko suddenly popped out of his shirt wearing a colorful Mexican dancer skirt. He grabbed a hold of Giovanni with a crazed swirls in his eyes as he dragged and spun him all over the stage, nearly causing him to stumble on his own feet. Giovanni glared at Dot who in response just shrugged and held up a sign that read "Keep Going".

_Waltzing through the night, Everything's alright, Hey who took the mike?_  
The singer dizzily staggered for a moment before he realized the microphone he used was missing. Immediately after this realization, Wakko shoves a drumstick in his mouth while he and Yakko toss it back and forth as they sang.

_Ain't showbiz the life, Ohh Ain't this the life. Baby, baby, baby __Ain't showbiz the life__. . ._

Giovanni picks up Yakko and tries to toss him off stage. Yakko planted his feet on the strings of a guitar, before springing back towards Giovanni and knocked him in the gut. The impact knocked the stick out of his mouth and sent him flying right into brass section. He got up and calmly walked back towards the center of the stage as he pulled off a trumpet that had gotten stuck on his head, after doing that he resumed singing.

_Schmoozing with chefs and high-class clique, The fans are my friends and the lobster's free_

The Warners appear at his sides with covered silver trays. Yakko uncovers a red lobster on his tray. The singer gingerly picked it up before the lobster's claw pinched his finger.

Ow!_ More caviar and cake please, Just Call me the head of pastries_  
Giovanni turned towards Wakko's tray filled with caviar and various deserts. Wakko pulled out large custard cream pie from the tray and immediately slammed it into his face.

_Come here you little pest! Showbiz is the life_

After Giovanni angrily wiped the pie from his face, he ran after Wakko who managed to escape by jumping off stage and hopping on a few crowd members heads.

_"All the excitement's gotten to my brain, I Don't feel numb and I can feel no pain"_

Yakko suddenly pulled a rope that caused a small anvil to fall right onto Giovanni's head.

_To keep cool without anger, Try to never lose my composure, Calm and collected what I try to be_

Both Yakko and Wakko, who came back onstage were giggling uncontrollably as Giovanni staggered towards them while holding his head. He hastily grabbed both of them by their scrawny necks as his head fumed bright red. Wakko suddenly handed out a bouquet of roses as a peace offering.

_Everything's alright, Bouquet's every night_

Giovanni temper immediately vanished as he gratefully received them.

_Filled with dynamite , aint showbiz the life_

Both brothers chimed in at this part as they revealed the bouquet had sticks of dynamite in it. The singer's eyes bugged out in a wild take fashion as he tossed the bouquet and fearfully ran off towards suspended platform which took him away from the stage.

_Ain't this the life, tell me, can't get me, tell me . . . _

Immediately afterwards, he went into an operatic vocalization as platform dangled above the crowd. Dot turned around to see what happened. She pulled out a remote that was a simple joystick on a gray box. Dot wildly jerked it in different directions. The high and low notes he hit complimented with how high or low he was to the audience below him. Yakko and Wakko were stunned that he wasn't screaming in terror by now.

"Gotta hand it to him, he's got stamina" said Yakko.

"Don't worry guys, I got this" she replied.

Suddenly Dot raised the platform as high as it could up towards the ceiling. Giovanni theatrically opened his arms as he bellowed out a long F note. Dot simply dropped the remote and crossed her hands with a smug smile. While her brothers were curious on how long he would hold the note until his voice gave out, they quickly found out it wasn't his voice they needed to be concerned about. They noticed the chain supports were begging to weaken due the power Giovanni's voice had on it. It was too late when the signer realized the same thing. He looked up and screamed just as the chain gave way, causing him to fall to the crowd below.

The Warners took this as an opportunity to finish up the rest of the song..

_Ain't showbiz the life, Ohh, ain't this the life , baby, baby, baby. Ain't showbiz the life. . ._

Meanwhile, the singer could faintly be heard singing along with them as he was severely hounded by crazy fans. Some of them even got a few souvenirs.

"I got his jacket!

"I got his pants!"

"I have a lock of his hair!

Giovanni crawled back on stage completely bruised and battered admist the crowds mixture of wolf whistles, laughter, and cheers. His hair was a strung out mess. His suit, or what was left of it was simply his tattered pink shirt and red tie, and as a bonus his red on white flower print boxers were completely exposed. While the singer was completely exhausted, he managed to breathe out the final lines to the song.

_Aint this the life, aint showbiz the life…_

Bouquets and flowers flew onto the stage as the audience wildly cheered. Giovanni got up and dizzily bowed as the Warners appeared at his side. Dot took this as an opportunity to take off the wig. Giovanni simply stood dumbfounded as he realized his conductor's true identity.

"Now, about this…" Dot began to explain as she took the autographed picture from earlier. Without hesitation, Giovanni took the picture and tore it up. He then took out another picture from underneath his shirt and signed it before handing it to Dot. It was the same glamour shot but with a signature and a new note: _To my #1 cutest and talented fan; Dot._

"That's more like it!" she exclaimed in a satisfied tone.

"Here, you dropped this." Said Wakko as he handed him his bouquet from earlier, who remembered that there were still sticks of dynamite in it. Giovanni had not, as he willingly took it from him before it exploded with a loud boom. His eyes swirled dizzily against his soot covered face.

"Good evening friends…" he slurred before falling on his back with a thud.

"Uh… why don't we get out of here before security remembers to do their job?" Yakko commented just before the trio zipped off stage.

After a few minutes of evading security and any other fans, the Warner's managed to quietly but quickly exit the Go-Go A Do-Do, leave the Moonrise Comic Strip, and were soon back on the Warner movie lot. Their fits of giggling and laughter at what happened dwindled to chuckles by the time they got back.

"Sorry your idol didn't turn out to be like you expected" Wakko spoke placing his hand on Dot's shoulder. She was staring at the autographed picture with a solemn frown. It quickly changed into a small smile.

"Ah I'm alright, you guys were right about him all along" she answered contentedly before rolling the picture back up and placing it in her hammer space. "I guess not all dream hunks are great guys, but I'm glad to know my brothers are. Thanks" She added while bringing her brothers together in a group hug. Yakko let out a warm smile while Wakko puffed up his cheeks in his gookie face.

"You're Welcome sis, now let's go inside before this turns into a mushy Full House ending" said Yakko.

"Besides, Giovanni was starting to become old news anyway; Boy bands are back in style now!" Dot added cheerfully as she took out a poster of One Direction. "Hello Liam Payne!"

Both Warner brothers looked at each other and shrieked in terror as they zoomed up the ladder and inside the water tower. Dot seemed totally confused to their reactions as she ran up after them.

"Hey! What's with you guys? Quit trying to lock me out Wakko…!"

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing this! Now I feel it's time to do something I haven't done before.**

**Authors Notes:**

**The title is parody on the Marx Brothers movie title "Night At The Opera"**

**As I probably mentioned earlier in the story, Moonrise Comic Strip is a parody on the Hollywood Sunset Strip. Those that know lot about that place probably don't need me to say what nightclub "Do-Do A Go Go is parodying.**

**I plan on doing another story centering around the Warner's misadventures in Moonrise Comic Strip as feel that this location I created is just asking to be expanded on.**

**There actually are two roads in real life called Warner Boulevard and Hollywood Way. right near the Warner Brothers Studios.**

**The original song that Giovanni's song is based is an early song by Oingo Boingo, Ain't this the Life. Here's a link to hear what original song sounded like in order to get an idea what the story's song sounds like, watch?v=vLkAo0Kbfl8**

**Oddly enough, this was one of the things that inspired me to create this story to begin with.**

**When I wrote this story, I imagined that Giovanni music would have the musical styling's of Danny Elfman, with the showmanship of Freddie Mercury, but none of the likability from either of them combined. Operatic but energetic at the same time.**

**I changed the lyrics of the song so I could be a little more creative and have it fit with the situation of the story. Doing this and working on the final chapter took up the most time. Of course if the Warners were giving out this detail it would probably sound like this.**

**Yakko: Our story's final song is a tweaked cover of a song whose title we need not utter from a band whose name we will not mention, **

**Wakko: We changed the song solely for the hilarity, I mean dignity of this performance, plus we also want to avoid copyrights issues.**

**Dot: That didn't stop "Two Tone Tower" from being made.**

**Well, hope you guys continue to have a great summer! Feel free to post all comments and or criticisms in the comment. If your new to one of my stories, feel free to check out my other ones such as "Test Dummy for Gizmo #13 and "Animated Pursuit" Hope to post a new story soon, have a good day! :)**


End file.
